Mobiamon: chiLL veRsIoN
About The Chill Project is mainly a Hacked Game Project made by Apallo The Hedgehog, for Chill Sonic Fanon's Chrismas and New Years weeks. It is a celebration for Chill's First Chrismas and New Years (duh...) Story When a Scientist thought of a way to help bring in Christmas and the New Year in by brining in his creations, Mobiamon. Over 6 Years later, they have become popular, and with the creation of the Legend Series and a new Contitent on Mobius called Chilllen. 'But with evil groups like the '''Caibon Corps ' have been using the good man's Creations to comit crimes and evil actions everywhere. ((Note this is an alternte Mobius with Human Versions of Mobians)) But there are heroes in the making ready to start thier adventures and to save Mobius from the ' Caibon Corps. ' And one will become Champion. Journey into the ' Chillen Contitent ' find the Legend Series Mobiamon and save the world. Characters '''Main Cast *Prof. Boom - One of Dr. Marond's Assistances in charge of the study of Mobiamon on Chillen. *Apallo Sunburst - A mysterious trainer who you will meet in various locations in your adventure. *Riolina "Rio" Psylocke - A woman who travels along with Apallo watching over the main heroes. *James Kyostar - A boy who traveled with Rio and Apallo before he got seperated and is currently in an unknown location *Pence- The Male Hero *Sara- The Female Hero *Chuck O. White - The Stuck up jerk of Chiillen who joins the Mian Villians to try to mess with Boom and his assoicates. *Sigma - A Trainer who lives in the same town as Pence/Sara. He has lived with them for years and is always competive 'Caibon Corps.' *Jeffory Caibon - Leader of the Caibon Corps. His motions are unkown. *Corps. Admin JT - Prof. Boom's Brother who is in the Caibon Corps. as a Spy getting info for our heroes *Corps. Admin Nigela - A Power House Admin, Nigela is the lead Admin of the Caibon Corps. *Ixius - The Chief of Science for the Caibon Corps. *Nexia - The Only female on the Corps. 'Mobiamon League' Leaders #'Bluray' - Electric Type Leader #'Zaya' - Ground Type Leader #'E.C Eternal' - Fire #'Pheonix' - Grass #'Gavers' - Normal #'Zeke - Fighting' #'Tynic' - Steel #'Koggeh - Dragon' 'Mobiamon League Elite 4 and Champ' #Gurahk - Electric and Steel #Suika - Water and Psychic #Lux - Dark and Ghost #Legion - Various #??? as the Champion 'Legend Series' #'Psyrio' #'Kyostar' Staff 'Apallo The Hedgehog' *'Producer of Game' *'Spriter' *'Story and Plot Head' ''' RioFan01' *'Spriter''' *'Lead in Music' 'Tynic The' Hedgehog *'Spriter' 'CrymsonShockwave' *'Battle Spriter' 'Badges ' #'ThunderTouch Badge - A sign of braving the Storms.' #'EarthStomp Badge'- The Symbol of being sturdy duing an earthquake #'FistMaster Badge' - For facing Raw power, you are rewarded with the sign of strength and valor. #'ArticeFreeze Badge' - #'Leaf'sHope Badge' #'InfernoBlaze Badge' - This Badge is for the hottest of the hot. #'IronTank Badge - Tough as Nails Hard As Steel.' #'DragonSlayer Badge' - Firece Knight, you and your Mobiamon have bested the DragonKing. ThunderTouch badge.png|-Made By Rio- The Thunder Touch Badge Stamps (Due to Change) #'ShockStomp Stamp - For getting the first 3 Badges' #'Defender Stamp -' #'HanuntedWave Stamp' #'RainbowAssult Stamp' 'Features (If Possible) ' Possible Features #'Fakemon' #'Day & Night Feature' #'New Soundtrack' Features that could Happen #A New Map #Some newer Trainers. 'Trailer Songs' 'Psyrio Trailers' '' '' 'Beta Trailers' 'Kyostar Trailers' 'Gallery' 'Sprites and Screenshots by the Staff' '' Alaskhowl.png|Alaskhowl, the Arctic Wolf Mobiamon. (Front view) Barkacle.png|Barkacle, the Dogfish Mobiamon. This is the water type starter. (Front view) Psyrio back sprite.png|Psyrio, the Psychic Phoenix legendary Mobiamon. (Back view, front coming soon) PKMN sprites for game hack Psyrio.png|Psyrio sprites (Back and front) (I apologize for the black splotches, Paint was being stupid. ~Rio) Miki Front.jpg|The Female Main Hero Sarah/Miki Pence Front.png|Main Hero (Boy) Pence MALE HERO.png|Throwing Animation for Pence Nexia.png|On of the Caibon Corps. Members Miki BACK.png|Throwing Animation for Miki/Sarah WaterStarter Final Evo (Old).png|Special Mermaid Mobiamon (Ver.1) top.png|Special Mermaid Mobiamon (Ver.2) Merma (Ver. 3).png|Merma Sprite (ver.3) Mermaid Ver 3.png|This is the real Version 3 of the Mermaid Mobimon. And the Finished version at that Archview Signpost.jpg Pie Boy.jpg camira3.jpg camira4.jpg bird.png camira.jpg shaup.png champion (1).png champion (2).png champion Eric.png Better Version.jpg camira.png|New Version of Grass Starter Shup.png|New Version of Dark Starter Sprite21.jpg Sprite19-1.jpg Sprite14.jpg Sprite18.jpg '' 'Trivia' *The game hack has a chance of a short animé. *The trailer song for Psyrio is an inside joke among the creators of the hack, due to "Psy" being in her name. *2 of the Legendaries in this game do in fact have genders. Psyrio is female, Kyostar is male and the yet-to-be-created legendary is genderless. *The Hack will be done on Pokemon Ruby, due to it being the easiest game to hack. Until recent problems occured, the hack will be on FireRed or Leaf Green *Most of the Sprites will be edited Pokemon Sprites or Sprites from Demikids (Light and Dark Versions) Category:Hacked Games Category:Projects Category:Fangames